A Better Man Than I
by waiting4amadmanwithabox
Summary: This is a twist on the usual 'Snape saves Harry from the Dursleys at the brink of death,' I won't say anymore, since as River Song would say "Spoilers!" M just in case: nothing graphic, no swearing.


**Title: A Better Man Than I:**

**By: waiting4amadmanwithabox**

**Date: 1/3/13**

**Description: So many fics have Snape rescuing Harry from the Dursleys while he's at the brink of death. So what if Snape came to the Dursleys, only to have to hold the Gryffindor Golden Boy during his last moments? Just a little drabble, oneshot, whatever you want to call it.**

**WARNING: Not a happy ending. This is an angst oneshot, not a fluffy one!**

Severus Snape was in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts when it happened. There was an alarm or something of the sort that decided to start screeching. Well, in actuality, it didn't screech; it sang a song. A Muggle Song. An Muggle American 1960s song. The Purple People Eater, to be precise. Severus had grown accustomed to such odd happenings in Albus Dumbledore's office, but what he _hadn't _grown accustomed to was looks of sheer horror crossing afore-mentioned Headmaster's omnipotent face. To tell the truth, it scared Severus. Badly. Because whatever could horrify Albus Dumbledore, had to be frightening. Of course it could just be the song, but that was highly unlikely. Albus was not known for his impeccable taste in fashion, art, or music. Therefore, the horrifying something was not the music.

"Albus, what the hell is the matter?"

"That's the wards." This short answer was not helpful.

"_What wards?" _Severus could admit, his question was rather sharp, but Albus seemed petrified, so he had to break him out of it.

"The wards at Privet Drive. This one only goes off if Harry is in mortal danger, or dying."

"You're certain."

"Yes my boy. And because I've been so ill, I cannot go to help. Severus, please go and see that Harry's alright." Severus had been working for Albus Dumbledore for a long time, so he could recognize a situation in which no amount of protests could rescued him. So he did the smart thing, and nodded.

"Certainly Headmaster." He swept out of the room, and headed towards the Apparition boundaries of Hogwarts. A sharp _crack _later, and he standing in front of a row of pristine, identical houses. _Muggles_, he thought in disgust. A quick glance later and he was knocking on the door of number 4, home to the Saviour of the Wizarding World, the Boy Who Lived To Be A Pain In Snape's Ass. The door was slammed open by a man who looked very similar in appearance to a walrus. Not a flattering comparison to say the least. _How can Potter live with someone that large and be so __**skinny**__? _Snape pondered. _More likely than not, he's anorexic in an another bid for attention._

"I'm here to speak to Harry Potter." Severus had to admit a slight degree of shock at the expression of pure _loathing_ that crossed the Walrus's face at the name 'Harry Potter.'

"You're one of those _freaks_ aren't you? Well you can just get off my property before I have you hauled off for trespassing!" Snape was about to retort when a voice from the house shouted.

"Vernon! Let whoever it is in!"

"Pet, its one of those freaks!"

"Yes, and they might be able to fix the boy!" A thin horse-faced woman came to the door, wringing her hands. She stopped dead at the sight of Severus.

"Oh my god! Severus! I'm so glad you've come."

"I can't say the feeling is mutual Tuney," he drawled. "but what has you so thrilled to see _me _of all people." She beckoned him in, and exlained while leading him up the stairs.

"Because you of all people might be able to help Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"Vernon's half killed Harry, and won't let me take him to a hospital."

"Where is the boy..." Severus trailed off as Petunia opened a shabby door covered in Muggle locks, and gestured inside.

"There."

"Oh. My. God." Severus rushed over to the bloody mass on the bed. "Potter! Harry! Can you hear me?" Harry's voice was a weak gasp when he responded.

"Pro..fess...or. Why are you here?"

"The Headmaster sent me. Just hang in there Potter, we'll get you to Madame Pomfrey."

"It's too late sir, I won't make it." Harry's breathing was laboured, and his skin tone was blue. One qualification that came with being a Death Eater was recognizing death, and Severus knew that Potter was right. He was dying, and would not be able to make it back.

"Is there anything I can do, any messages to people?"

Harry's mouth twitched into a ghost of a grateful smile. "Make sure Aunt Petunia is safe from Vernon. Tell the Headmaster that I forgive him, and tell Hermione and Ron I said I loved them and goodbye."

"I'll make sure that they know." Severus promised.

"Thank you Professor." Harry was shivering slightly, so Severus lifted him into his arms, holding him close. It was the least he could do, to comfort the just-turned 18 year old on his death bed. Harry's breaths were barely there, and he was trembling slightly.

Severus smiled at the dying boy. "Say hi to Lily for me, eh Potter?"

Harry just barely smiled. "Of course Professor."

It was just a minute later when Lily's son took one last breath, and then let it out in one small sigh. His eyes clouded over, and Severus took one long look, then slowly closed the lids. Standing up, he lifted the boy's body, and laid it out on the bed. Scouting through the room, he retrieved any belongings of the boy's he could find, shrunk them, put them into his pocket, then picked the body back up. Slowly making his way down the stairs, he turned to Petunia, who was crying silently.

"Gather what you want, Petunia, you're coming with me." She nodded, and he turned to the Walrus. "I'll be back Dursley." Five minutes later, with Petunia on his arm, and holding Harry, he apparated away to Hogwarts.

It was dinner time in the Great Hall when Albus Dumbledore felt the Castle alert him to Severus's arrival with Petunia. He hurried to the Hospital Wing, where he was met with a horrific sight. Harry, who had survived the Dark Lord so many times, ultimately destroying him, was dead. Dead. Albus couldn't make sense of it, but the bloody body was there in Severus's arms, and the stoic Potions Master had tears rolling down his face.

"Severus, oh my god, Severus, what happened?" Albus choked.

"Vernon happened." Petunia replied.

"What?"

"Vernon's never treated Harry well, but last night, he lost his temper, and went beserk. He wouldn't let me take Harry to a hospital." Petunia said softly.

"He died in my arms Albus. Said to tell you that 'He forgives you.' May I inquire what he meant?" Severus said.

The Headmaster sighed, with a tear rolling down his face. "Every year, he would beg to be allowed to stay at school over the summer, even offered to be Filch's assistant, and I never allowed him to. I should have known, I should have checked on him."

"We all should have seen it." Severus admitted. "But it's too late now. We should let the dead rest in peace, Potter would not have wanted you to drown in '_could have beens'_ and self-loathing."

"Very well Severus. The least I can do is accept his final words. He was a better man than I was."

**A/N: It felt right to end there, and I couldn't think of more to write anyway. J I hope you all liked it, I'm aware it was very sad, but I felt it was a good piece of writing. **

**I'm notorious for reading tons of stories and never reviewing, but I'm going to be a hypocrite and ask you review if you can! Thanks!**


End file.
